You're Surrounded My Heart
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Pria itu tak lagi mengejarnya. Dalam hatinya dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai detektif bernama kim namjoon lagi. Hal itu akan diingatnya setelah keluar dari sekolahnya bahkan wilayah yang selama ini menjadi saksi masa kecilnya dan juga tempat yang penuh kenangannya bersama sang ibu. YoonMin! BTS! Other Cast! Boy Boy
1. Prolog

Summary :

Pria itu tak lagi mengejarnya. Dalam hatinya dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai detektif bernama kim namjoon lagi. Hal itu akan diingatnya setelah keluar dari sekolahnya bahkan wilayah yang selama ini menjadi saksi masa kecilnya dan juga tempat yang penuh kenangannya bersama sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung pulang eomma~"

Remaja berusia limabelas tahun tersebut tampak kesal dengan seragamnya yang basah karena hujan. Saking sibuknya mencoba mengeringkan seragam sekolahnya, ia baru tersadar sejak tadi tidak ada sahutan dari ibunya seperti biasanya. Bahkan ibunya akan menghampirinya ketika pulang sekolah.

"Eomma?"

Seketika ia tersentak karena gagang pintu rumahnya yang rusak dan pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Sekali lagi ia terkejut karena keadaan rumahnya begitu berantakan dan bahkan vas bunga pecah berserakan di lantai. Merasa ada hal yang buruk terjadi, jinyoung memasuki kamar ibunya dan benar saja. Kejadian buruk sudah menimpa ibunya.

"Eomma! Eomma kenapa?" Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi ibunya yang sudah berdarah.

"Dia...mencarimu."

"Siapa eomma? Siapa?"

BRAKK!

"Sembunyi..."

"Eomma!"

"Cepat."

.

Tubuhnya sudah bergemetaran karena ketakutan. Ide untuk bersembunyi di bawah ranjang dengan tetap menatap sang ibu yang sekarat bukanlah hal yang baik. Tubuhnya menegang saat suara ketukan bots semakin mendekat dan seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menghampiri ibunya.

"Eomma..." Dia hanya bisa memanggil dan menangis dalam diam.

"Dimana anak itu?"

"Aku...menyuruhnya...pergi..."

"Wanita sialan! Akan ku kirim kau ke neraka!"

Jinyoung mencoba menolong ibunya dan sontak ibunya menggeleng. Dia beruntung karena pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Pria itu sempat berhenti dan mencoba memeriksa bawah ranjang. Namun ibunya malah menyentuh sepatu pria itu dan membuat pria itu mencekiknya hingga mati.

Setelah melakukan perbuatan keji itu, ponsel pria tersebut berbunyi.

"Ya! Ini aku! Aku belum bisa menemukan liontinnya."

"..."

"Anak itu sudah di suruh pergi oleh wanita jalang ini."

"..."

"Kita mempunyai detektif kim. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan jejak apapun."

Setelahnya pria itu pergi dan setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, jinyoung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri ibunya yang benar-benar sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Eomma...hiks...hiks..."

.

Rumahnya menjadi ramai saat ia mencoba meminta bantuan pada tetangganya. Mereka memanggil polisi. Seorang menghampirinya yang masih terbalut selimut dari tetangga yang menolongnya tadi dan menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai polisi. Jinyoung mencoba menahan tanda pengenal tersebut dan mendorongnya dengan kasar setelah menbaca nama yang tertera. Kim Namjoon.

"Kau yakin tidak terluka? Apa kau yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?" Merasa tidak ada jawaban, detektif itu mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

Jinyoung menyentak dengan kasar saat detektif itu mencoba menyentuhnya dan membuat detektif itu terkejut.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kau dan ibuku. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin bersaksi. Tapi aku diam-diam melihat amplop yang kau berikan dan aku mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada ibuku. Aku mau ibuku bersaksi karena kau akan melindungi ibuku dari ancaman apapun. Bukankah kau menjanjikan semua itu? Jawab aku! JAWAB!"

Jinyoung sudah tidak tahan lagi dan pergi dari sana. Namjoon tidak ingin menghalangi karena jinyoung pasti terpukul apalagi menyaksikan ibunya terbunuh dari jarak yang kurang dari satu meter.

.

Jinyoung memilih sekolahnya yang sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Termenung disana memikirkan nasib sial yang dialaminya. Setelah digosipkan sebagai anak dari wanita simpanan kini ia harus menerima nasib kehilangan ibunya sebelum sempat menanyakan kebenaran dari gosip tersebut.

Kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk menatap liontin miliknya yang merupakan pemberian sang ibu. Di dalam liontin tersebut ada foto sang ibu dan laki-laki yang merupakan ayahnya. Begitulah ucapan sang ibu. Tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya.

 _Kalung?_

Sejenak terjadi perang batin didirinya sendiri. Setelah mendengar pria tadi menyebut nama detektif kim, pembunuhan ibunya yang ditangani oleh detektif kim, dua hal itu membuatnya menjadi ragu. Ia pun mengeluarkan kartu nama detektif kim namjoon yang diambilnya dari amplop foto korban pembunuhan yang membuat ibunya harus menjadi saksi. Jinyoung akhirnya memilih untuk menghubungi detektif tersebut.

" _Hallo? Kau dimana nak? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku berada di sekolah."

" _Syukurlah. Tetap disana sampai aku datang. Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil dan akan sampai dalam waktu limabelas menit_."

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya aku baru mengingat sesuatu."

" _Katakan saja_."

"Aku mendengar pria itu mencari sebuah liontin. Apa mungkin liontin yang dimaksud adalah milikku?"

" _Aku dalam perjalanan dan kita akan bicara nanti_. _Jangan bergerak sedikit pun_."

Jinyoung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Setelah limabelas menit berlalu, jinyoung merasa bosan dan keluar dari kelas. Koridor begitu tampak gelap dan tiba-tiba saja jinyoung mendengar suara ketukan sepatu bots dihadapannya. Lama kelamaan bayangan itu semakin jelas. Waktu teraa terhenti sejenak hingga jinyoung melarikan diri.

Selama pelariannya, jinyoung hanya mengingat satu tempat. Setelah menuruni dua lantai, ia memasuki laboratorium sains. Diambilnya zat asam yang mampu menyebabkan luka bakar yang parah. Ia bersembunyi di samping pintu dan bersiap-siap menyiramkan zat asam tersebut kepada pria itu.

BYURR!

PRANGG!

"ARRGHHH!"

Pria itu tak lagi mengejarnya. Dalam hatinya dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai detektif bernama kim namjoon lagi. Hal itu akan diingatnya setelah keluar dari sekolahnya bahkan wilayah yang selama ini menjadi saksi masa kecilnya dan juga tempat yang penuh kenangannya bersama sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yey! Prolog sudah selesai.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.**

 **Tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya juga ya?**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa~~**


	2. Chapter 1

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Kita harus berganti pakaian dan memulai tugas baru. Apa kau lupa apa yang dikatakan ketua kim? Dia bilang anggota baru seperti kita adalah bencana. Aku tidak terima itu! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

"Jimin hyung, aku tidak mengikutimu. Tapi kita kan satu tim. Aku juga mau mengganti baju."

Seketika jimin yang sedari tadi hanya berbicara panjang lebar karena kesal, kini menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat teman satu timnya menabrak punggungnya. Tapi dia hanya menganggap angin lalu tabrakan itu dan berfikir.

"Kita satu sekolah, sekarang satu kantor dan satu tim pula. Astaga!" Jimin menghela nafas kasar dan mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari namja di belakangnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan denganmu jeon jungkook!" Setelah itu jimin melangkah pergi menuju ruang ganti.

"Dasar tinggi pas-pasan! Dia fikir aku tidak bosan dengannya apa?" Cibir jungkook.

"Aku mendengarnya." Ujarnya dingin yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapan jungkook.

.

"Astaga!"

Jimin kembali menutup pintu ruang ganti dan menghela nafas setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang ganti. Jungkook yang baru saja berhasil menyusul tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Mereka sedang mengganti pakaian."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Cepat masuk hyung!"

Tanpa basa-basi jungkook menarik tangan jimin dengan paksa. Ia berhasil membawa jimin masuk dan menutup pintu. Dua anggota timnya baru saja akan memakai kaos dan jungkook menyapa ramah mereka.

"Hai kalian berdua! Aku jeon jungkook. Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi."

"Hai juga jungkook. Aku kim taehyung."

Jungkook tersenyum senang karena sapaannya di jawab dengan ramah. Tapi dia bingung dengan satu anggota timnya yang hanya acuh dan sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Apa kalian mau dihina lagi?" Ujar namja itu dengan sangat dingin.

.

Kini mereka berempat sudah berada dalam ruangan khusus. Ukurannya sekitar 25m2 persegi dan terdapat rak-rak, papan untuk penjelasan, dan beberapa senjata juga tersimpan disana. Jimin duduk di sebelah jungkook berhadapan dengan namja sombong -begitu kesan pertama jimin- tadi. Sementara jungkook tampak senang-senang saja berhadapan dengan namja ramah yang bernama kim taehyung. Bukan hanya ramah, senyumannya juga aneh.

Sang ketua kim duduk membelakangi para anggota baru. Suasana semakin mencekam karena mereka sudah bertemu dua manusia dingin satukan dalam sebuah ruangan. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan namja yang mungkin seumuran dengan ketua tim mereka. Wajah tegasnya tadi kini berganti dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri?"

Mereka serentak menggeleng kecuali lelaki dingin -dan pucat menurut jimin lagi- tersebut.

"Aku akan memulai perkenalan diri. Aku jung hoseok dan aku adalah wakil dari ketua tim, kim namjoon."

"A-ah...aku Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin hidup di seoul. Bahkan aku menjadi sukarelawan untuk lalu lintas seoul. Tapi mereka tidak ada lowongan jadi aku ditugaskan ke Departemen Kriminal ini." Dia tampak menahan tawa dan kembali serius walau hanya melihat rambut hitam sang ketua tim. "Maaf. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik. Mohon bimbingannya. Omong-omong..."

"Berikutnya."

"Aku park jimin. Busan daerah asalku. Karena aku tipe orang yang cepat tidur, aku tau bahwa aku tidak akan cocok untuk divisi patroli. Tetap saja, aku datang karena aku diberitahu bahwa departemen kriminal memiliki bayaran yang paling bagus."

Ketua tim dan wakil ketua tim menghela nafas. Ketua tim menghela nafas seakan mengatakan 'bagaimana anak ini bisa ada di timku' sementara wakil ketua hanya menghela nafas karena lucu.

"Aku jeon jungkook. Aku lahir di seoul dan besar di seoul. Tapi kampung orangtuaku berasal dari busan."

"Dia sedikit lebih baik." Guman wakil ketua tim.

"Aku min yoongi."

Perkenalan singkat dari yoongi membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana menatapnya bingung. Sementara tiga anggota baru berfikir bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu?

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan daerah asalmu dan kenapa kamu masuk ke satuan detektif?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Eoh? Baiklah. Ketua tim, mohon bicara."

Ketua tim tampak menghela nafas. "Orang yang harus pergi, cepat kemas barang kalian dan pergi. Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu. Khususnya kamu. Aku tidak pernah melatih anggota berisik sepertimu. Berteriak-teriak dan membicarakanku di belakang. Seperti yang kukatakan, seoul benar-benar dalam bencana. Kemas barangmu secepat mungkin."

Jimin hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. "Siap ketua tim. Maaf."

Ketua tim berdiri dan menatap anggota barunya satu persatu. "Kalian akan menjalankan kasus demi kasus dan semuanya menyangkut hidup mati seseorang. Jadi ku mohon, tolong jangan membuat orang terbunuh saja."

Yoongi yang mendengar kata terbuh langsung menatap tak suka pada ketua timnya dan tentu saja disadari pria paruh baya itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yoongi hanya berdecak dan tersenyum miring.

"Kau- "

"Sudah ketua tim. Emosi anak muda memang sering tidak terkendali." Hoseok beralih menatap anggota barunya. "Kalian bersiaplah."

"Baik, wakil ketua!"

.

Sebelum memulai tugas, mereka mulai diperkenalkan dengan kantor baru mereka dan juga dibariskan. Dan lagi-lagi sang ketua tim yang duduk di kursinya masih membelakangi para anggota baru.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyampai sesuatu pada anggota baru kita lagi?"

Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap satu persatu anggota barunya.

"Aku, sang legenda kim namjoon. Aku yakin kalian semua setidaknya pernah satu kali mendengar tentangku. Itu benar. Aku kim namjoon itu. Aku tidak pernah mengambil orang sebagai bawahan. Sekali lagi aku tekankan tapi, AKU PERINGATKAN KEPADA KALIAN! Demi masyarakat seoul dan kesehatan jiwaku, cepat keluarlah! Itu saja."

Satu persatu mereka menunduk dan tentu saja kecuali yoongi hanya menatap tajam namjoon. Baru saja namjoon akan duduk, kedatangan ketua divisi orang hilang yang baru membuatnya menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Aku baru saja mau datang menyapamu. Kapan kau kembali? Seharusnya kamu menghubungiku dulu atau apa, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu- "

PLAK!

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipi namjoon karena selama ia berbicara, hanya tatapan tajam yang membunuhlah yang ia dapatkan. Terdapat kebencian besar dari tatapannya.

"Tamparanmu selalu mematikan."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja selama ini."

"Seharusnya kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku terus berdoa supaya kamu tewas di suatu tempat dengan cara yang sama bahkan lebih parah. Kau tau kenapa kau dipukul?"

"T-tentu saja aku tau. Aku tidak sepenuhnya jahanam sama sekali. Jika hari itu...Itu terjadi begitu saja."

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi di tempat yang sama kembali membuat beberapa orang disana yang hening kembali tertegun.

"Astaga!"

Pluk!

Jungkook memukul gemas mulut jimin dan tapi tidak dengan mata sipitnya membulat.

"Kau bisa saja bilang bahwa kamu sudah lupa. Kau lebih buruk daripada seekor anjing."

"DETEKTIF KIM!"

"Iya!"

"SEGERA DATANG KE UNIT ORANG HILANG DALAM 10 MENIT!" Teriaknya sambil tetap menatap tajam namjoon. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk menerima berkas dari anggota tim yang dipanggilnya.

"Baik, aku segera kesana." Anggota itu pun menyerahkan berkas dan ketua divisi itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan namjoon dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Itu, ketua tim kim seokjin bukan? Ketua tim unit orang hilang kan?" Tanya taehyung penuh antusias kepada jungkook yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Dia masih waras untuk tidak menanyakan kepada yoongi di samping kanannya. "Ada hubungan apa dia dengan ketua tim kita?"

"Kamu akan tau nantinya." Ujar hoseok santai. "Baiklah. Jadi sebelum memulai tugas kalian, kalian berdua- " menunjuk jimin dan yoongi yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Mereka pun sama-sama tertegun. "Kalian berdua partner dan kalian juga. Partner itu berarti satu tubuh. Kalian harus saling percaya dan menjaga satu sama lain. Mengerti?!"

"MENGERTI!"

"Senang menjadi partner denganmu jungkook."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu dan mengundang decak kesal dari jimin yang harus berpasangan dengan orang seperti yoongi. Tapi rasa kesal itu hilang dan digantikan senyuman manis.

"Lakukan yang terbaik."

Tentu saja tidak ada balasan atas keramahan yang ditunjukkannya.

.

Jari-jari jimin bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Saat ini ia tengah menginterogasi orang iseng yang duduk di atas kursi tepatnya di tengah jalan. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi dan ternyata sudah ada catatan yang di tempelnya pada layar laptop.

"Kenapa kau duduk di atas kursi dan di tengah jalan pula?"

"Sebuah kontes siapa yang lebih berani."

"Apa? Kontes?"

"Iya. Siapa yang akan bertahan paling lama."

"Astaga! Dasar orang gila." Umpat jimin dengan sangat pelan.

.

"Saya sudah selesai mengikatnya ketua." Jimin tampak terengah-engah. "Rasanya sangat berbeda saat berlatih dan di dunia nyata."

Hoseok yang menghampirinya dan memuji hasil kerja jimin. "Kerja bagus! Pergilah bersama min yoongi untuk mengurungnya. Jangan lupa ganti alas kakimu dengan sepatu."

"Baik. Tapi aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

"Pergilah."

Taehyung sedari tadi tengah sibuk mengerjakan suatu hal merasa kehilagan cutter miliknya. Tentu saja ia kehilangan. Karena kelalaiannya, tanpa sadar cutter itu sudah berada di tangan tersangka. Sementara yoongi masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kemana kau cutter? I need u!"

.

"Waahh~~ kenapa bangunannya seperi ini? Bukankah ini terlihat sedikit kumuh?" Jimin yang tengah memegang tersangka terlihat santai berbicara kepada yoongi yang berjalan di depannya. Tapi tentu saja sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. "Apa sifat aslimu memang pendiam seperti ini? Kau harus membatasinya sersan min. Jika kau terlalu diam, pikirkan perasaan orang yang sedang berbicara kepadamu. T-tapi, aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku yakin."

Yoongi masih mengacuhkannya dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei!"

Tak terduga, sang tersangka berhasil melepaskan ikatannya menggunakan cutter dan menarik jaket yoongi saat mereka menaiki tangga. Jimin terdorong dan jatuh lebih dulu kemudian disusul yoongi yang menimpanya. Tersangka itu berhasil kabur dan merampas mobil polisi yang pengemudinya baru saja keluar. Hingga akhirnya mobil itu menabrak mobil polisi lainnya.

Bencana besar datang. Mobil yang ditabrak adalah mobil yang sedang dikendarai namjoon dan ia memang sengaja menghalangi mobil tersebut. Jimin merasa hidungnya tidak mampu lagi menghirup udara dan yoongi hanya tertegun sejenak.

"Ketua tim kim, kau seharusnya tidak menangani tersangka seperti ini. Jika dia sampai mengendarai mobil ini sampai keluar, kita semua akan terkena masalah. Aish!"

Jimin gemetaran dan sandalnya masih terancung dari tangannya sendiri.

.

BRUK!

Cutter taehyung yang digunakan tersangka tadi yang sudah terbungkus dengan plastik dibanting keras di meja. Namjoon menatap satu persatu anggota baru yang sudah membuat masalah baru.

"Para bajingan ini! Bagaimana bisa ada cutter diatas meja apalagi saat menulis laporan tersangka duduk di hadapanmu. Hei! Apa yang kamu pelajari selama di akademi polisi? SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENINGGALKAN BARANG APAPUN YANG MEMBUAT TERSANGKA BISA MELARIKAN DIRI! SELALU PAKAI KETS ATAU SEPATU! APA KAU TIDAK MEMPELAJARINYA?!"

Tidak ada jawaban karena jimin terlalu takut.

"APA KAU TIDAK MEMPELAJARINYA?"

"Iya, saya mempelajarinya."

"Jika iya, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan?"

"Saya memang lupa memakai sepatu tapi saya tidak meletakkan cutter itu."

"APA?!"

"Sungguh bukan saya. Saya tidak membela diri. Hanya mengatakan kebenaran."

"Jika tidak, lalu apa itu? Apa kau mengatakan kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Karena anda menuduh saya memecahkan dua piring sementara saya hanya memecahkan satu- Maafkan aku." Jimin benar-benar gugup dan hanya bisa kembali meminta maaf.

"Aish!" Namjoon kini menatap yoongi. "Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri seperti ini hah? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun? Kehilangan tersangka saat membawanya, kenapa kau begitu bangga sampai menutup mulutmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa itu bukan kesalahanku."

"Apa yang kau katakan bajingan?"

"Tapi kesalahanku adalah meyakini kalau partnerku mempunyai kemampuan tanpa sama sekali mengetahui kekurangannya. Aku rasa kau juga bersalah karena tidak mengawasi anggota baru yang tidak berpengalaman."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Yang benar saja...Bajingan ini...Darimana datangnya bajingan seperti kau? HEI KAU- "

"Tenang namjoon!" Bisik hoseok saat tangan namjoon sudah terkepal untuk menghajar yoongi.

.

"Dasar pucat keparat! Seharusnya dia menjadi rekan kerja meski tidak bisa melindungi aku! Pisau itu sungguh bukan aku yang meletakkannya!" Jimin masih terus menggerutu dan menerima sekaleng minuman soda dari jungkook. Menengguknya dengan rakus dan sedikit membasahi dagunya.

"Pelan-pelan sersan park." Taehyung meminjamkan saputangannya.

"Terima kasih." Jimin berkata dengan nada yang masih penuh kekesalan.

"Kalau kau terus marah-marah, pipimu bisa menirus hyung."

"Diam! Apa dia tidak bisa memberi kesan sedikit lebih ramah eoh? Kalian lihat kan tadi? Dia sama sekali tidak melindungiku."

"Kau marah-marah disini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Maksudmu?"

.

Setelah mengerti dari kalimat ambigu jungkook yang diterjemahkan oleh taehyung, jimin langsung mengambil cutter yang menjadi penyebab masalah besar di hari pertamanya. Setelah melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, jimin kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Kantor sudah sangat sepi dan ia cukup terkejut karena disana masih ada yoongi.

"Yoongi? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di meja ketua tim? Kau juga belum pulang?"

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Masih dengan raut wajah dingin dan datar yang sama.

"Kau masih merajuk eoh?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu dia bahwa aku bersalah karena tidak menyadari rendahnya kemampuan rekan kerjaku."

"Yakk!"

"Aku menyaksikan 15 menit kau mengikat tangan tersangka dan ketidaktahuan bahwa tersangka berhasil memegang pisau patut dirayakan."

"Kau! Bicaramu keterlaluan sersan min!"

"Kau berada disini karena gajinya lebih tinggi dari divisi patroli bukan?"

"Benar, lalu?"

"Walaupun gajinya lebih tinggi, kau akan berkali-kali menyamar dan jaga malam, kau bukan hanya kekurangan waktu tidur, tapi akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dibandingkan gajimu. Otakmu benar-benar...hah! Saranku yang terbaik adalah berhenti secepatnya."

"Hei! Bajingan sialan! Mau kemana kau hah? Astaga! Aku akan diam saja karena salah. Tapi lihat saja besok. Tuan sombong!"

.

Taehyung yang lebih dulu sampai tampak berkemas-kemas di apartemen khusus dengan dua kamar dan masing-masing kamar terdapat dua ranjang single, satu dapur, ruang santai, dan satu kamar mandi tersebut. Jungkook yang sampai bersamaan dengannya juga tengah berkemas-kemas di kamarnya. Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Wah! Kau berada disini juga?"

"Eoh? Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook yang baru keluar dari kamarnya juga sama terkejutnya dengan taehyung.

Yoongi hanya mengabaikan mereka dan masuk ke kamar yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, itu kamarku..."

Taehyung mengikuti yoongi yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya walaupun sama sekali tidak ditanggapi.

"Yoongi, aku senang kau menjadi teman sekamarku. Kau- "

"Jangan bicara padaku!" Yoongi menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau tampak lelah. Aku akan menyalakan lilin aromatik."

"Jangan membuat kamar bau."

"Kau benar. Sebagian orang bisa sakit kepala."

Taehyung mengeluarkan jam dinding.

"Jangan mengeluarkan bunyi."

"Tapi ini jam yang hanya berbunyi pelan." Tidak ada tanggapan dari yoongi. "Baiklah. Kita bisa memeriksa waktu menggunakan ponsel." Taehyung pun menaiki ranjangnya.

"Jangan tidur di tempat yang sama denganku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ulangi. Jangan tidur di tempat yang sama denganku."

"Ya ampun." Gerutu taehyung pelan. Jadi dia duduk di kursi meja belajar yang berada di sebelah yoongi.

"Jangan nyalakan lampu."

"Hentikan mengatakan jangan lakukan ini!"

.

"Jungkook, aku akan tidur disini. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa hyung?" Jungkook meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan melihat taehyung yang duduk di ranjang yang memang kosong.

"Aku bisa mati perlahan jika bersama anak aneh itu."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Silahkan saja hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Lagipula aku tidak berharap bersama jimin hyung disini."

"Jungkookie! Aku sangat menyayangimu!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ah! Maaf! Apa aku terlalu kuat?"

"Bahkan mencekik hyung." Jungkook berkata dengan santai. "Aku keluar sebentar."

.

"Kookie! Kau disini?"

"Hyung?"

"Hei! Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau tidak senang huh?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Tapi- " Perkataan jungkook terpotong karena jimin menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar dan dalam sekejap kembali keluar.

"Tapi kamarku sudah penuh. Hyung di kamar seberang saja ya?"

"Baiklah. Jangan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh! Atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada paman jeon."

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?"

BLAM!

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan- Kau lagi?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau kurang dapat feelnya.**


End file.
